


Pondering

by grjfknbi78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Yoda had bad dream, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am very tired, ManDadlorian, Nightmares, the bad dream must be executed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjfknbi78/pseuds/grjfknbi78
Summary: Baby Yoda has a nightmare.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> this writing has no purpose no goal read it if you want or don't I won't now
> 
> jkn  
> know  
> sore I had a stroke

The Crest's engine hummed through the silence, lulling the green alien asleep during unknown hours in space. Din caressed the child's long ears soothingly to keep the baby from stirring awake. It rested in his lap, leaning against the Beskar steel plackart. Lights on the dashboard occasionally flickered on and off, flashing against Din's polished helmet and the occasional whirr and beep from parts of the ship rang through the silence.

It had been a little around a month since he stole this baby. _Stole_ , he thought. Kidnapped. _But for its own good_. He frowned beneath the helmet, _well, perhaps not at first, but I took it back for its own good_. He tilted his head down and pat the baby's wrinkled head. After trial and error of trying to get the baby to stay in its compartment of a room to sleep, he decided to keep it in the flight deck with him. Soon enough, when it kept walking to his feet, he put it on his lap and found it would fall asleep quicker that way. It was surprising, but endearing none the less. When Din had come to that conclusion, he couldn't help but smile. 

The child was a soft green colour, it had the cutest brown eyes he had ever seen, and, overall, was the cutest thing he had ever seen. It's little three-fingered hands, pointy ears, habit to walk right into trouble, the gross way it swallowed frogs whole (Peli, the engineer on that sand-ball of a planet, had ranted at him one time about "diseases" when she found out the kid ate live frogs.) None the less, Din couldn't imagine where he would be right now had he not gone back for the kid.

Din looked through the front window, the void of space littered with stars and silence. Endless planets and dangers. Din leaned back in the seat, rubbing his chin while in thought. _Would Coruscant have professionals who could identify what type of alien the kid was? Maybe there'd be records he could find on its species?_ He exhaled a tired sigh, moving his arm and resting it on the armrest. It was worth a shot, he supposed. The kid shifted and Din looked down at it. Its face was creased with a frown and it stirred in its sleep, increasingly unhappy. Din tilted his head, _Is he having a nightmare?_ He pet the child on the shoulder a few times and finally, it's big eyes blinked awake. It had gone tense during it's nightmare, but upon looking up and seeing the helmet with a T-shaped visor looking back down at him, it went at ease and leaned its head against his armour. Din pat the child's head,  
  


"Have a nightmare?" Din mumbled, not really expecting a reply. The child had nightmares sometimes, not every night at least. The kid, of course, said nothing and continued on being oblivious to his words. It's dark eyes looked watery, which concerned the Mandalorian. He lifted the child into his arms and stood up, "Let's go get you something to eat." 

**Author's Note:**

> dunno if bby yoda having a nightmare has been done before sorry if it has.


End file.
